Potion d'Affamement, spécial Weasley
by Goten Askil
Summary: Prenez quelques mots moldus, ajoutez une grenouille et laissez mijoter pendant tout un repas. Incorporez un livre d'Histoire, et voilà ! Vous avez une potion capable de l'impossible : faire sortir Ron Weasley de la Grande Salle SANS MANGER. Défi du FoF.


**Note de l'auteur : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la grande déesse JK Rowling. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé le nom anglais de Rogue, ce que je ne fais pas d'habitude, mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

Cet OS sans prétention, qui est censé être de l'humour, a été pensé (si, c'est vrai) dans le cadre d'un défi du forum francophone ( myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/ ou lien direct sur mon profil). Tous les auteurs/lecteurs francophones de ff y sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas !

Le but du défi était de caser différents mots dans la fic (ils sont en gras).

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir cette chose que j'ai pondue, alors bonne lecture !

Note : Je me suis enfin décidé à corriger cette erreur horrible qui faisait de Hermione une super-sorcière meilleure que Merlin.

* * *

_Potion d'affamement, spécial Weasley_

* * *

Pourquoi il faut que je me lève, le lundi matin, déjà ? Comme d'habitude, Harry va courir dans la salle de bain et essayer pendant une bonne demi-heure de se coiffer pour plaire à ma sœur -il va se planter lamentablement, inutile de le dire. Ou alors il veut juste s'éloigner pour éviter d'entendre Dean se vanter parce qu'il sort avec elle. Il m'agace, celui-là. Mais bon, je parlais de quoi, déjà ? Ah oui, pourquoi je dois me lever pour la pire journée de la semaine. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, toute la matinée avec Snape et tout l'après-midi avec Binns, vous survivriez, vous ? Moi, je supporte ça tous les lundis.

Ah, ça y est, je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je sors quand même de mon lit le lundi matin. C'est parce que je n'ai rien mangé depuis le dîner de la veille. Comprenez-moi : comme on n'a pas de cours le dimanche, le repas est toujours servi plus tôt, donc le lendemain matin, j'ai faim. Enfin bon, vous êtes comme Hermione, je suis sûr, vous allez aussi me dire que je suis un estomac sur pattes. Mais c'est idiot, comme commentaire. Si je n'avais qu'un estomac, comment je ferais pour mâcher, hein ? Il faudra que je me souvienne de le répondre à Hermione, ça, peut-être qu'elle me trouvera intelligent.

Enfin bon, si je commence à réfléchir à comment me faire complimenter par Hermione Granger, je n'ai pas fini. C'est un peu pour ça, aussi, que je me lève, pour m'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose qu'elle. Je pousse un grand soupir qui fait se taire Dean -pas trop tôt- en remarquant que je ne dors plus, et je finis par les faire tous accélérer pour descendre. Ils râlent un peu, au début, mais au fond ils ont autant faim que moi. C'est juste que eux, leur "meilleure amie" ne leur fait pas des réflexions toutes les deux bouchées pour leur faire une horrible réputation. On arrive enfin dans la Grande Salle, je m'assois entre Harry et Hermione, et je commence à manger.

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plait. »

Tous aux abris, Dumbledore veut nous parler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir nous dire dès le matin ? Tant pis, je mange en l'écoutant, le petit déjeuner du lundi matin est sacré. Et non, ce n'est pas malpoli, Hermione. C'est juste un gain de temps et d'énergie. Elle n'a jamais eu l'esprit pratique, Hermione, mais je l'aime comme elle est. Enfin, je l'aime, en tant qu'amie, hein, n'allez vous imaginez des trucs comme Harry. Et Ginny. Et Fred et Georges. Et comme tout le monde, en fait, mais ils se trompent : je ne suis PAS amoureux de Hermione Granger.

« Pour favoriser votre connaissance du monde moldu, continue notre cher directeur presque sain d'esprit, nous avons décidé de mettre en place une semaine moldue. »

Il fait une pause. Vu la tête que font les autres profs, surtout McGonagall et Snape, il a dû la décider tout seul, sa semaine moldue. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi, une semaine moldue ? Chez eux aussi, la semaine dure sept jours, non ? Je n'y connais rien en moldus, mais quand même, ils ne sont pas si différents que ça, j'espère.

« J'entends par là que pendant toute cette semaine, la magie n'opérera plus dans l'enceinte du château. Ainsi, nous verrons tous ce que cela fait de vivre comme les moldus. Cela devrait être instructif, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il nous regarde avec un grand sourire. Hermione lève la main, il faut vraiment qu'elle perde cette habitude en-dehors des cours. Tous les autres ont l'air assommés, mais ce n'est pas si grave, on n'a déjà pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de reprendre des pancakes.

« Oui, Miss. Granger, vous avez une question ?

- Comment va-t-on faire sans magie pour les cours, Monsieur ? » demande ma presque-future-petite-amie-que-de-toute-façon-je-n'aime-pas.

Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé aux cours. En même temps, il faut s'appeler Hermione pour penser à ça. Mais c'est vrai que ça risque d'être gênant.

« C'est simple, Miss. Granger. Chaque professeur enseignera, en lieu et place de son sujet habituel, une matière que les élèves moldus étudient à votre âge.

- Monsieur ? demande un gars derrière moi, sûrement un Serpentard vu son ton méprisant. Et pour le Quidditch ?

- Eh ! Mais c'est vrai ! je réalise soudain. Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard est samedi !

- En effet, Mr. Weasley, me répond le directeur. Ce match se déroulera bien samedi, mais comme le Quidditch se joue difficilement sans magie, la rencontre se fera dans un sport très populaire chez les moldus, le football. »

Cette fois, tout le monde proteste ouvertement contre la décision de Dumbledore. Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Je suis Préfet, il sera bien obligé de m'écouter si je lui dis que ce n'est pas possible !

« Monsieur, je dis, on pourrait décaler la semaine moldue à lundi prochain, non ? Ça sera pareil que cette semaine pour connaître les moldus, et on pourra quand même jouer au Quidditch.

- Désolé, Mr. Weasley, mais le sort d'Anti-magie est déjà lancé, ce n'est donc pas possible. De plus, il ne faut jamais **procrastiner** sans une excellente raison, et le Quidditch, bien que divertissant, n'en est pas une.

- Pro-ca-quoi ? Pourquoi il ne parle pas anglais ? » je me demande.

Tout le monde se met à rire. Attendez, je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ? Vu le regard d'Harry, si. Hermione pousse un grand soupir avant de m'expliquer -elle fait ça très bien, expliquer.

« Procrastiner, Ron. Ça veut dire remettre au lendemain alors qu'on peut le faire le jour même.

- Ah d'accord, merci. »

Ils en ont, des mots bizarres, les moldus, quand même. Enfin bon, Dumbledore nous dit de nous dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard, alors tout le monde se lève pour aller en cours. Qui sait, peut-être que Snape est plus supportable en moldu ? Oui, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre.

-~~O~~-

Je confirme : Snape ne s'est pas amélioré. Il est rentré dans la classe en claquant la porte, a fait tournoyé sa robe et nous a foudroyés du regard, juste comme d'habitude. Enfin, non, il a l'air d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Maintenant il nous explique ce qu'on va faire pendant le cours.

« Ces insensés non-sorciers ont de stupides leçons sur les Sciences, et c'est ce sujet que je vais survoler ce matin, siffla-t-il. Ainsi il se trouve être dans leurs us que ces satanés batraciens sur vos paillasses suscitent chez eux le souhait assez absurde de les disséquer. »

Snape, le sale serpent siffleur, c'est pas un surnom sensass, ça ? Oh, zut, c'est contagieux, en plus ! Mais il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre dans ce qu'il a dit, je trouve. Oui, à part le fait qu'il a l'air d'essayer d'apprendre le Fourchelang.

« Monsieur, je demande, de quoi on doit parler, avec la **grenouille** ? »

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous avez peut-être l'habitude de discuter avec des animaux visqueux entre Serpentard, mais pas moi.

- J'ai dit "dissection", pas discussion, stupide sot sans cervelle ! » aboie Snape, alors que les Serpentard commencent à se moquer.

Allons bon, lui aussi, il se met à inventer à des mots incompréhensibles. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai mal entendu.

« Laisse tomber, Ron, je t'expliquerai, me souffle mon meilleur ami.

- Assez. Si Weasley accepte de cesser de se questionner sans penser, puissiez-vous prendre conscience que vous êtes censés commencer. »

Harry m'explique à voix basse ce qu'on doit faire pendant le cours. Mais ils sont complètement fous, ces moldus ! Qui aurait envie de regarder l'estomac d'une grenouille ? Et en plus ils écrivent des livres sur comment les découper en morceaux ! Faire un mode d'emploi sur comment ouvrir le ventre d'un animal sans abîmer l'intérieur, même les Mangemorts ne sont pas aussi cinglés !

« Bon, Ron, il faut vraiment qu'on s'y mette, me dit Harry. Passe-moi le **scalpel**, c'est avec ça qu'il faut commencer, d'après le livre. »

Oui, c'est sûr qu'il faut qu'on se bouge. Si Snape vient par ici et voit qu'on n'a encore rien fait, on est bon pour la retenue. Et les retenues moldues, je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait, vu leurs cours. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que m'a demandé Harry. Il ne va quand même pas s'y mettre aussi, non ? Je regarde tout ce qu'on a dans la boîte à côté de la grenouille. Il y a plein de petites pointes, des sortes de couteaux et des pinces. Des sadiques, je vous ai dit ! Il ne manque plus que le _Manuel du Parfait Petit Tortionnaire_, et on peut concurrencer Bellatrix Lestrange !

Enfin bon, comme Harry s'impatiente, je lui donne au hasard une des plus petites pinces, mais il soupire. Quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais ce que c'est que tous ces trucs de moldus ! J'ai envie de lui crier ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de le faire devant Snape. D'ailleurs, comment Harry sait à quoi ça ressemble, lui ? Il n'a quand même pas déjà utilisé ces choses ? Il me montre le tableau où Snape écrit tout le temps les instructions pour les Potions, il y a une définition de certains mots. Apparemment, un scalpel, c'est un petit couteau très tranchant. Il ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt ! Enfin, au moins celui que je considère comme mon sixième frère depuis des années n'est pas un psychopathe sanguinaire.

-~~O~~-

Quand on sort enfin de ce cachot, je peux respirer. Je ne croyais que cette salle sentirait un jour plus mauvais que la fois où on avait préparé la potion que contiennent les Bombabouses. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'était horrible. Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai mal au cœur. Je suis Harry et les autres jusque dans la Grande Salle. La bonne odeur me redonne des couleurs. On s'assoie à côté de Ginny, et elle nous demande ce qu'on a eu comme cours, alors que je me sers une bonne part de ragoût. Le problème, c'est que Dean, Seamus et Harry commencent à raconter tous les détails.

Alors évidemment, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. J'ai l'impression que de voir des petits bouts de grenouille partout. Et voir ça dans une assiette de ragoût, ce n'est pas vraiment appétissant. Je repousse mon assiette, les écouter m'a coupé la faim après deux bouchées.

« Arrêtez de parler de ça, se plaint Hermione. C'était vraiment trop dégoûtant. Regardez Ron, ça l'empêche même de manger !

- Impossible, Hermione, rien ni personne ne peut arrêter Ron quand il se remplit l'estomac. »

Merci du compliment, petite sœur. Maintenant tout le monde rigole en se tournant vers moi. Et là, ils remarquent enfin que je n'ai en effet presque rien avalé depuis qu'on est arrivés.

« Oh Merlin, réalise Ginny en perdant son sourire. C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Encore pire, je lui réponds.

- J'ai Snape cet après-midi, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Au secours. »

Elle se lève en vitesse, et court presque en dehors de la salle. Je me tourne vers Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas à propos d'une fille -ou même d'autre chose, en fait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'elle est partie chercher un moyen de sécher son cours de cet après-midi. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, sans magie.

- Tu as de la chance qu'on ait Binns, Ron, me déclare Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit plus intéressant quand il fait un cours de moldus.

- Justement, si tu prends quelques provisions, tu pourras **grignoter** un peu pendant son cours pour rattraper le repas que tu as perdu. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter tout l'après-midi un Ron Weasley affamé. »

Eh, mais ce n'est pas bête du tout, ce qu'il me dit ! Je vais faire ça, il ne faudrait pas que je meure de faim. Vous m'imaginez, être obligé de hanter à tout jamais la salle de classe de Binns, et devoir raconter comment je suis mort ? "Bonjour, je suis mort de faim pendant ce cours à cause des grenouilles de Snape." C'est hors de question, alors je remplis mon sac avec tout ce que peux trouver, des fruits, des morceaux de viande enveloppés dans des serviettes, et des couverts, bien sûr, je ne suis pas un sauvage. Ça me rappelle la fois où on avait emmené à manger à Sirius quand il se cachait près de Pré-au-Lard. Je reprends une cuisse de poulet en plus, on ne sait jamais.

Arrivés dans la classe de Binns, je m'aperçois que Dumbledore avait raison. C'est vrai, les moldus ne sont pas si différents de nous, eux aussi ont des cours d'histoire. Et apparemment, eux aussi ont vraiment une histoire ennuyeuse, en tout cas quand elle est racontée par Binns. Le cours ne change pas de l'habitude : au bout de dix minutes, la moitié des élèves dort et l'autre moitié s'occupe comme elle peut. Notez que je mets Hermione à part, elle note ce que dit Binns, comme si ça pouvait servir pour les examens sorciers.

Heureusement que j'ai écouté Harry, je n'ai même pas vu la première heure passer pendant que je mangeais. Maintenant, comme mon cher meilleur ami dort à poings fermés et ne peut donc pas jouer au pendu, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire. Tiens, je sais, peut-être que les livres d'histoire des moldus sont plus intéressants que les nôtres ? J'ouvre celui qui était sur la table au début de l'heure, je lis la première page. En fait non, ça donne presque autant envie de dormir. Par contre, il y a de jolies photos, même si elles ne bougent pas. Je tourne les pages une par une, à chaque fois il y a un paysage différent.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour prendre le cours, à la fin ? s'agace Hermione.

- Quand je serais rendu à la dernière page, promis, Hermione. »

Avec un peu de chance, ce livre est assez long pour me faire patienter jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas tenir ma promesse, c'est juste que je préférerais qu'elle n'ait pas à s'appliquer. Hermione n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec ma conception d'un cours d'histoire, elle prend son air pincé qui la fait ressembler à McGonagall et sort sa baguette. Elle ne va quand même pas me jeter un sort parce que je ne suis pas le cours de Binns ? Tout le monde fait ça, ce ne serait vraiment pas juste ! Mais non, elle pointe son arme sur le livre que je feuillette depuis une demi-heure.

« _**Ultimatum **__pagina_ ! » murmure-t-elle.

Je m'attendais à ce que la pire catastrophe arrive, comme souvent quand Hermione lance un sort que je ne connais pas, mais il ne se passe rien du tout. Hermione regarde sans comprendre sa baguette, puis je m'exclame en comprenant :

« Mais oui ! Tu ne peux pas faire de magie, avec le sort de Dumbledore !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, réalise-t-elle, déçue. Tant pis, je ferai sans. »

Et là, d'un seul coup, elle se jette sur mon livre d'histoire et tourne les pages comme une folle. J'ai cru qu'elle allait finir par le déchirer, mais elle s'arrête seulement à la couverture. Je la regarde sans comprendre, me demandant s'il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, et elle me dit avec son petit sourire exaspérant qui veut dire "je suis trop forte pour toi, alors abandonne" -oui, on peut dire tout ça avec un sourire, d'après Harry- :

« Voilà, maintenant tu es à la dernière page, donc tu peux suivre le cours.

- Mais ça ne compte pas, je proteste, tu as triché.

- Tu as promis, Ron, donc tu prends ta plume, et tu écris ce que dit le professeur Binns. »

Mais quelle espèce de… de Serpentard ! Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi, je vais lui faire un coup bas.

« Tant pis pour toi, Hermione, parce que j'étais en train de chercher où je pourrais aller en vacances quand j'aurai assez d'argent. Je voulais t'inviter, c'est pour ça que je regardais chez les moldus, mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais je vois bien que ça l'a secouée. Bien fait pour elle. Elle recommence à écrire sans un mot, et je peux reprendre ma lecture du bouquin sans être dérangé. C'est mieux que Binns pour passer le temps, et maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai vraiment trouvé plusieurs endroits où j'aimerais bien partir quelques jours. Quand la fin du cours a sonné, Hermione s'est précipitée pour sortir, courant tellement vite qu'Harry m'a demandé ce que je lui avais encore fait.

« Mais rien ! je lui réponds. Elle est vexée parce que cette fois j'ai eu le dernier mot quand on s'est disputés.

- Toi ? Le dernier mot contre Hermione ? doute mon soi-disant meilleur ami.

- Et oui, elle n'a plus su quoi dire et elle m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais pendant tout le cours après ça.

- En même temps elle nous laisse _toujours_ faire ce qu'on veut avec Binns. Regarde, aujourd'hui elle ne m'a même pas réveillé ! »

C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi elle m'empêche de lire alors que les autres ronflent à côté ? Bon, d'accord, je ne lisais pas, mais bon. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Et en plus, si elle me fait la tête, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui demander. Elle a vraiment un mauvais caractère. Quand on arrive à table, elle est assise avec Ginny. Le regard que me jette ma _très chère_ sœur me dissuade d'aller les rejoindre. Je hausse les épaules à l'intention d'Harry, et on s'assoie avec nos autres camarades de classe, ceux qui ne nous rejettent pas sans aucune raison.

-~~O~~-

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, on est dans la salle commune, et Dean nous explique les règles du _bout-de-colle_. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un anti-moldu, mais on est quand même beaucoup plus doués qu'eux pour inventer des sports. C'est vrai, regardez : au Quidditch on est sept sur le terrain, mais on a tous un rôle différent, ou presque. Eux, au _pousse-folle_, ils sont **onze** ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et en plus, à part le gardien, ils ont tous le même travail. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il n'y ait qu'une balle et que ce soit interdit de voler, ils font tous la même chose. Aucun intérêt, je vous dis.

« En tout cas, on ne peut pas laisser les Serpentard nous battre alors qu'ils n'ont que des Sangs-pur et qu'ils ne connaissent pas le foot ! s'enflamme Dean. Je propose qu'on fasse des sélections pour que tous ceux qui veulent essayer de jouer contre eux ce weekend puissent s'entraîner. Si vous voulez, je me propose comme capitaine, comme j'y ai joué avant de venir à Poudlard. »

Ben voyons, ce n'est absolument pas pour faire la star devant Ginny. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'Harry pense comme moi, parce qu'il n'a pas très content quand il grogne une réponse :

« Dean, je te rappelle que le match est censé se jouer avec les équipes de Quidditch, et c'est _moi_, le capitaine de l'équipe, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Parce que tu serais capable de différencier un bon joueur d'un mauvais ? doute le né-moldu.

- Évidemment, j'ai été élevé par des moldus, je te rappelle. Et pour te le prouver, on va les faire tout de suite, ces sélections. Allez, tout le monde, on va sur le terrain de Quidditch. Dumbledore s'est sûrement arrangé pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner. »

La plupart des élèves se lèvent, mais moi, c'est hors de question que j'aille postuler pour jouer dans ce sport de fou.

« Ron, tu viens ? me demande Harry.

- Non, j'ai pas envie.

- Ron. »

Hermione, qui est assise à côté de moi, est en train de me pousser pour que je me lève. De plus en plus fort.

« Ron ! insiste Harry, un peu plus fort.

- Non.

- Ron !

- Hermione, arrête, je vais tomber si tu continues.

- RON ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, et je vois Harry qui rigole à côté de mon lit. Je n'y comprends plus rien, j'étais dans la salle commune et puis, d'un coup, je me retrouve dans mon lit.

« Désolé d'avoir crié, Ron, fait Harry, l'air pas du tout désolé, mais tu ne te réveillais pas alors qu'on est lundi. Je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais si tu ratais ton petit déjeuner sacré.

- Mais… »

Et là, d'un coup, je comprends. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar. Bon sang, c'était vraiment réaliste ! Mais bon, c'est terminé, maintenant, et tant mieux ! Je me lève tout joyeux, et je me dépêche de me préparer sans faire attention aux moqueries des quatre autres. Oui, quatre, même Neville s'y met ce matin. Mais je m'en fiche, rien ne peut me mettre de mauvaise humeur depuis que j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, on arrive dans la Grande Salle, Harry commentant toujours le fait que je rêvais de Hermione. Je suis sur le point de commencer à manger, mais je m'arrête brusquement : le professeur Dumbledore vient de se lever.

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plait. »

Aïe, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, d'un seul coup. Calme-toi, Ron, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les rêves prémonitoires, ça n'existe que dans la tête de l'autre folle de Trelawney. Tout va bien se passer.

-~~O~~-

Le légendaire professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était particulièrement content de lui en ce lundi matin. Le vénérable directeur de la vénérable École de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait en effet une idée de génie pour améliorer la culture moldue de ses élèves, et il s'apprêtait à la leur proposer. Quand il fut certain d'avoir obtenu l'entière attention de tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières devant lui, il mit fin au suspense :

« Pour favoriser votre connaissance du monde moldu, nous avons décidé de mettre en place une semaine moldue. »

Il s'attendait à quelques protestations, bien sûr, des demandes de précisions, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à l'effet que cela eut sur le jeune Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci se leva et regarda le directeur en face, livide, avant de lui crier :

« Ah non ! Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec des grenouilles, je ne veux pas faire le_ fou-de-tôle_, je préfère procâliner, même si c'est mal ! »

Sur ces mots incompréhensibles, il s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière quatre tables d'élèves et une table de professeurs totalement sous le choc. Quand il repensa à cet incident, des années plus tard, Albus Dumbledore fut toujours incapable de deviner pourquoi le jeune préfet, pourtant réputé gourmand, avait eu une réaction aussi violente à l'idée de passer la semaine en se contentant de recettes typiquement moldues…


End file.
